La cosa con plumas
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: AU. Siglo XIX. Orgullo y prejuicio. Es una flor al borde de un abismo. Un pajarillo con un ala rota. La caída es inevitable. ¿Se estrellará contra las rocas? ¿O la recibirán gentiles manos?


**HEROU. Es mi primer fic para este fandom, y espero sea del agrado de los/as lectores/as. Dedicado a Jazz (espero que te guste ;A;)**

**Créditos por la imagen a: IAMeikoD**** (encuéntrenla en Deviantart).**

**Tiene un poquito de tres cosas distintas, que son:**

**El poema "_The thing with feathers_" de E. Dickinson.**

**La música_ Out of reach_, de Matthew Perryman Jones.**

**Y por supuesto, levemente inspirado en _Orgullo y prejuicio_, haciendo de cuenta de que no tienen nombres japoneses yeah u know totally not japanese (?) Sobre esto, plz ignoren incongruencias, es un fic, no investigué ni nada para él ;_; **

**Y déjenme reviews, plz ;A; **

* * *

**La cosa con plumas**

_ You're always bound to fall_

_There's nothing you can do_

Todo empieza con una invitación de su primo lejano.

Al parecer, Shishio ha decidido sentar cabeza.

_¡No puedo esperar a que conozcas a Suzume! Tan gentil criatura, y, si bien no procede de una familia tan acomodada como la nuestra, dista mucho de ser una adquisición inapropiada para el apellido Shishio y… _

«Adquisición». Este es el tipo de amor que debe esperar en su mundo; referirse a una muchacha como si se tratase de un carro más veloz, un ornamento original.

Algún mueble nuevo.

Él no considera menester ningún mueble nuevo en su hogar, pero, aparentemente, Shishio no comparte su opinión.

Ni siquiera uno «que adora llevar el cabello con exquisitas trenzas y cuya dulzura sobrepasa a la de cualquier chica que hayas visto antes, oh, Daiki, ¡te lo aseguro!».

Así que lee el resto de la carta, ignorando en lo posible los excesivos circunloquios de su primo. Finalmente, repara en lo importante:

_(…) es por eso que ofreceré un banquete en mi residencia, y estaría encantado de que Daichi y tú me honraran con su presencia._

Deja la carta a un costado, y mantiene fija la vista en las letras que apenas alcanza a distinguir por la nueva distancia creada entre sus ojos y el papel, ahora sobre una mesita ratona.

Pretende no ver a su padre mirándolo con preocupación desde la puerta del estudio.

* * *

_The weight of gravity begins_

_ To pull you down again_

Cuando la conoce, el sol brilla en lo más alto y el olor a césped recién cortado le recuerda que es un día cualquiera en su vida.

Es para Shishio para quien este amanecer y esta puesta de sol ―y todo lo que hay en medio― significan mucho. Tironea de la muchacha de aquí para allá, enseñándola como su nuevo juguete.

Pero Daiki está siendo injusto; sabe que su primo la quiere, a su manera. Y además, la joven no luce tan incómoda como podría habérselo imaginado.

No obstante, su tímida mirada azul lo lleva a preguntarse si podrá adaptarse a las maneras del extrovertido Shishio.

_No es algo que me importe, ¿verdad?_

Cuando termina de comer, observa a la chica en un rincón. Ha sido acorralada por Tsubomi.

Daiki, no obstante, no teme por ella; sabe que Tsubomi no es una mala persona. Solo es una mujer, y las mujeres son todas iguales.

―Deberías ayudar a la señorita Yosano, ¿no te parece? ―interviene su padre, la mano sobre su hombro―. Tsubomi no la dejará respirar…

Él permanece impávido.

―En tal caso, ¿por qué no la ayuda usted, padre?

Es una linda criatura, la muchacha. El cabello de una tonalidad castaña común en las trenzas sobre las que ya le había advertido su primo, y los ojos de un color bastante llamativo.

Entiende lo que Shishio ve en ella, como entiende los números escritos en un documento contable.

Pero él mismo no lo _ve_.

Supone que ella tampoco ve nada agradable en él cuando por accidente sus brazos se rozan y él aparta el suyo con un brusco ademán.

* * *

_So what are you to do now?_

_ Stuck between the hope and doubt_

―Lo siento ―se disculpa ominosamente la joven.

Sabe que debe decir algo, pero ya siente los síntomas ―y es _odioso todo_, odioso el banquete, odioso su primo y odiosa _ella _por hablarle― apropiarse de su cuerpo.

No dice nada y le da la espalda no sin antes esbozar un rictus.

Puede sentir su mirada en la nuca, y no obstante, advierte que esta criatura tan aérea, desorientada como una abeja en la colmena equivocada, no emite juicio alguno respecto a su comportamiento.

O al menos eso cree cuando la ve junto a Shishio, sonriente, como si ningún familiar de su prometido la hubiese hecho víctima de un vil desaire momentos antes.

* * *

_You get so close to clarity_

_Makes you question everything _

―Solo está con él por su fortuna. Es obvio.

Esta es la reunión verdadera; aquella en la que no se encuentran presentes ni Shishio ni su prometida.

Es la reunión donde cada rama de la familia expone su parecer con el objeto de llegar a un consenso: ¿conviene o no la inserción de aquella joven en la familia?

Daiki presta atención por primera vez cuando escucha hablar a su padre:

―Yo noto que hay amor entre ellos.

Un tío, bastante anciano, tiene algo que objetar:

―Pero por supuesto; amor a los bolsillos de Shishio.

Él no es propenso a defender mujeres ―ni siquiera entiende cómo su _padre_, de todas las personas, lo hace― y sin embargo, oye su propia voz antes de caer en la cuenta de sus acciones:

―Yo creo que Shishio y la señorita Yosano se quieren de verdad.

Incluso su padre lo mira sorprendido.

¿Qué podría significar la palabra «querer» en boca de alguien como él?

Pero a él no le inquieta eso tanto como el apellido de ella y el sabor que tiene en su lengua.

* * *

_You're so far away_

_ So far away from me_

La segunda vez que la ve, es cuando asiste al baile del pueblo. No suele hacerlo normalmente; las pueblerinas pueden ser bastante insistentes cuando ven un buen partido.

Y aunque él realmente no lo es, el tintineo de sus bolsillos habla más fuerte que su actitud fría o los rumores sobre su misoginia.

«Misoginia». Curiosa palabra que lo acusa de odiar gratuitamente, como si no hubiese sido él quien fuere despreciado primero…

Empero, allí está, porque Shishio insistió en que asistiese al enterarse de que había defendido su romance en la reunión «secreta» no tan secreta.

Suzume viste de celeste, el mismo color de sus ojos. Entre tanta vida burbujeante en la sencilla pista de baile de madera, Shishio y ella sobresalen.

Al principio piensa que es porque su primo es de noble alcurnia, sus ropajes mucho más costosos y finos que los de cualquiera, y que ella llama la atención por estar entre sus brazos.

Más adelante comprendería que ella nunca necesitó de nadie para llamar la atención. Al menos la suya.

Aunque estuviese tan lejos y se preguntase por unos pocos segundos cómo sería tener entre sus brazos a una mujer.

A ella.

* * *

_ Is it starting to break_

_underneath my feet?_

Es entonces cuando escucha la conversación que cambia todo.

Es un accidente; estar ahí y escucharla. Fueron los pocos minutos que Shishio la dejó ir y Suzume se perdió entre el gentío.

Por instinto, como si necesitase verla para asegurarse de que esa tonta chica campirana no se meta en problemas, la sigue.

Las encuentra en el patio de la casona, a ella y a otra joven de mirada fría que reprocha con un tono severo:

―Debes decírselo.

La prometida de su primo permanece en silencio. Daiki está seguro de que su pálido vestido se ensuciará si permanece sentada sobre aquel banquillo musgoso del jardín.

―¡Suzume! ―la apremia la otra―. Si no se lo dices…

Suzume se cubre la frente con el dorso de la mano; un gesto casual, como si estuviese protegiéndose del sol.

Solo que son las siete de la noche; el sol duerme hace rato. Daiki lo ve todo desde detrás del pilar que acoge su cuerpo.

―No sé cómo lo tome… El que yo…

Sus labios tiemblan.

―El que yo no pueda tener hijos…

Pese a lo lejos que está, y a la muchacha que le habla y por quien debería sentir cierta repulsión, Daiki solo advierte lo cercano que se halla a Suzume en este ínfimo momento de intimidad robada.

Aunque no recuerde, siquiera, cuándo empezó a ser «Suzume» y no «Yosano».

* * *

_You're so far away_

_ Am I just out of reach?_

Ella canta cuando cree que nadie la ve. Se pregunta si Shishio lo sabe la vez que la encuentra sola en el patio de su casa tras una breve reunión familiar.

No canta bien, desafina horriblemente, pero lo hace con tanto _sentimiento…_

Se pregunta si canta para ahogar las voces de las tías y tíos, parientes irrelevantes, que la cuestionan con mordaces preguntas sobre si realmente se considera digna de Shishio.

Él sabe que en realidad no preguntan eso; preguntan si se considera digna de su renta de cinco mil libras anuales.

Al verla de lejos, con sus manos apoyadas contra el tronco de un árbol mientras parece trazar invisibles letras sobre su corteza y sus labios que se mueven al son de una melodía que ya no alcanza a oír, algo en la mente de Daiki conjetura sobre la imposibilidad de asociar papeluchos verdes con la imagen, con el lienzo en cuyo interior Suzume rebosa vida.

Cómo desearía delinear la textura de esta invisible tela con sus dedos.

* * *

_We keep talking in circles_

_ Staring out with empty eyes_

―¿Señor Mamura?

Baja la mirada cuando le habla. Mantiene su distancia, y sus ojos tienen un brillo especial.

Daiki comprende que lo mira así porque ve a Shishio en él; si no físicamente porque la sangre no se ha manifestado en su debida forma, sí en un sentido que habla de memorias y recuerdos.

―Señorita Yosano.

Su reverencia es corta y al punto. Puede dirigirle la palabra, aunque sienta las mejillas ardiéndole. Ella sonríe, y Daiki aprecia los restos cristalinos en los costados de sus ojos y la faz aún algo sonrosada por el llanto apagado de hace rato.

―Si es tan amable de responderme, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta, señor Mamura?

Sabe que debería decir que no. Después de todo, ¿qué iría a decir si le pregunta sobre la mirada que seguramente sintió en cada rincón de su cuerpo?

Empero, el «sí» se le escapa como una juguetona mariposa, y Suzume sonríe con esa sonrisa cortés y controlada.

―¿Por qué actúa así hacia las mujeres?

La pregunta se siente como una bofetada. Aprieta los puños y se arregla nerviosamente el cravat.

Ella lo nota.

―Lo mantendré como un secreto ―promete―. Solo… lo he notado antes y me gustaría saber… Me gustaría… ser su amiga, señor Mamura.

Daiki no sabe por qué la elección de palabras de la muchacha lo molesta tanto. ¿Es por percibirlo como un chantaje? ¿Es por su atrevimiento de preguntárselo por curiosidad, por ser la dueña del chisme más jugoso? ¿Es por querer convertirlo en su «aliado» al ver que no manifiesta su desprecio abiertamente como los otros miembros de su familia? ¿Es por la manera en que apenas lo vio un par de veces y ya puede desentrañar con tanta facilidad las fibras internas de su pecho?

¿Es por su burla ante su soledad?

Las represalias no se hacen esperar. Crispa los puños y escupe:

―Mujer estúpida, no pregunte solo por curiosidad o porque se le hace divertido…

Ve en su rostro, impasible, que sus palabras no bastan para el daño que quiere causar.

Juega otra carta.

―¿Y por qué usted oculta información tan importante de mi primo?

Suzume no dice nada. Él cree que no lo oyó, así que insiste maquinalmente, como un leñador que no ha terminado de cortar las raíces del árbol caído:

―Sabe que cuando se enteren de su secreto jamás aceptarán su matrimonio, ¿no es así?

Suzume da un paso atrás, como si la hubiese golpeado.

Daiki comprende muchas cosas en esos segundos.

_ Una: Suzume ama a Shishio._

La segunda resolución llega con el celeste y el dolor que se clavan en sus ojos como ingenuas lancetas de las que no puede escapar.

_ Dos: es su futura esposa._

La tercera resolución se hace esperar hasta que la joven se retira y se queda solo. Solo en el bosquecillo de su propiedad, como si el abandonarlo significase romper por completo el encantamiento.

Es allí donde lo encuentra su hermano menor minutos más tarde.

―Ey, Daiki, me pareció ver a una muchacha contigo hace rato… ¿Quién era?

―La prometida de nuestro primo.

Las palabras saben todo lo opuesto al nombre de ella en su lengua.

_ Tres: desearía que no lo fuese._

* * *

_Wanting to be known again_

_ So afraid of letting in_

No duerme. Si lo hace, el sudor frío y la sensación de caerse lo levantan tras hacerlo ver de cerca el rostro de su madre.

Frío, severo, con sus mentiras.

_ «Los quiero mucho a ti, a tu hermano y a tu padre pero… hay alguien más a quien considero objeto de mi afecto»._

_No_.

Su mente vaga a Suzume. La imagina en algún lugar de _Cheapside_, dormida en su cama.

_¿O tal vez está con Shishio?_

Eso está bien, de todas formas. Con su futuro marido. Protegida entre sus brazos, tal vez están tirados en el jardín contemplando las espesas nubes oficiar de telón de la luna.

Siente el color rojo en su rostro, y una profunda desazón en algún lugar entre sus costillas izquierdas. Quiere saber, _entender_ esta sensación, pero tiene miedo de aceptarla.

De dejarla entrar.

Golpes de nudillos en la puerta, y la voz serena de su padre:

―¿Daiki…? ¿Ocurre algo…? Pasaba por aquí y me pareció escucharte…

Sus manos tiemblan, mas las calma. Se sienta al borde de la cama, y piensa en una mentira; es fácil hacerlo, lo difícil es que el nudo en su garganta la deje pasar.

Se rinde al fin, y se desploma sobre las sedosas sábanas a la par que su padre ingresa al cuarto.

―Padre ―cuestiona entonces, sus ojos fijos en los intrincados patrones del techo de su recámara―, ¿cómo puedo acercarme a una mujer a la que lastimé?

Como si fuese un niño pequeño, el señor Mamura toma asiento a su lado y su mano acaricia los mechones revueltos que se niegan a adoptar su posición original.

―Dejando que ella venga a ti, hijo.

Él no pregunta quién es. Daiki se lo agradece, aunque sospecha que ya lo sabe.

Sopesa sus palabras en silencio.

_Pero ella no vendrá_, se dice a sí mismo_. __Ella no vendrá._

* * *

_ So do we leave it all to history?_

_ Will you ever answer me?_

Aun así, espera a que venga.

Ella, tomada del brazo de Shishio ―quien roba besos incluso a sus trenzas cuando cree que nadie mira―, nunca viene.

Comprende entonces lo que su padre quiso decirle: ella vendrá solo en caso de que él no hubiese hecho algo imperdonable.

Y él, definitivamente, ha hecho algo imperdonable.

Pero eso no significa que no pueda pedir perdón, ¿cierto?

La mirada de sorpresa de Shishio se la esperaba. No se esperó los ojos taciturnos de ella.

―Con permiso, ¿podría tener una pequeña charla con usted, señorita Yosano?

―Oh. Mamura, claro que pue…

Sí, en verdad desea hablar con Suzume, pero ciertamente que la pregunta no ha sido dirigida a Shishio.

―Pregunté ―repite entonces, rogando mentalmente porque ella levante la vista aunque fuese para mirarlo con desdén, que no lo ignore― si puedo tener una charla con _usted_, señorita Yosano.

Ella no responde enseguida.

Su voz es la mejor pólvora cuando al fin dice, sin siquiera mirarlo:

―No deseo conversar con usted.

* * *

_Do you still recognize my voice?_

_ Or is it lost among the noise? _

El día en que Shishio llega hasta su casa, deshecho, Daiki comprende que sabe la verdad.

―Mamura… ¿Podría hablar contigo?

Los dos están sentados en el amplio vestíbulo. Él no dice nada.

―Eres… Eres la única persona con la que puedo conversar…

Daiki se pregunta por qué dice eso. Se pregunta si acaso no tiene amigos, ¿o acaso sus amigos también le darán la espalda?

¿O se la dieron ya?

―Es… sobre Suzume… Ella…

Daiki sabe lo que su primo está por confesarle. Él lo supo antes que él, incluso. Y no se permitió ese acto de temblorosa vulnerabilidad, de miedo, así que no termina de entender por qué Shishio sí lo hace.

En su lugar, él habría tenido fuerzas para lo que fuese a venírseles encima. A él, y a su prometida.

―Si lo que vas a decirme es algo personal de la señorita Yosano, debes saber que escapa a mi interés ―Su mirada es lo más duro mientras la fija en el cabello despeinado de Shishio. ―Ella y yo no estamos en buenos términos.

Shishio no habla. Se levanta en silencio. Le cuesta creer que el hombre que lo mira como si prefiriese verlo _muerto_ es la misma persona que hace chistes a partir de las cosas más inverosímiles.

―Veo que es tarde. Que todos en la familia ya te hablaron.

Daiki siente su sangre fría, su cuerpo helado. ¿Toda la familia sabe?

¿Toda la familia está hablando, _opinando_ sobre el cuerpo de Suzume?

Shishio se marcha sin decir más. Eso está bien.

No es suya la voz que desea escuchar ahora mismo, cuando el ruido en su cabeza lo aterra.

_ Ruido que, _piensa_, Suzume debe oír siempre._

* * *

_You're so far away_

_ Far away from me_

Él se las ingenia, como siempre lo hace, para estar presente. Es la particularidad que tiene: nunca llama demasiado la atención en su familia.

Es el chico traumatizado que odia a las mujeres, nada más. No le ven esperanza, no le ven futuro. No va a dar un heredero aunque sea el primogénito, y al menos tienen a Daichi en su reemplazo.

Así que adopta su papel de estatua incorrupta, lejana, y observa desde la escalera del segundo piso a la pareja de pie en el primero.

Ella está hermosa, como siempre. Su cabello cae en largos mechones a lo largo de su espalda. Su primo de seguro luce apuesto frente a ella, con esa media sonrisa triste que ya presagia un funesto fin a la conversación.

―Suzume… ¿qué harías si te digo que _necesito_ un heredero? Soy el único hijo, ya ves…

Ella es la estatua más bella que ha visto. Y justamente porque es una estatua, no responde.

―Yo… lo sé ya, Suzume. Es… un rumor bastante extendido en el pueblo. Y no es como que nunca me pase por ahí, tampoco…

Shishio no lo dice con malicia. Es la verdad, después de todo. Daiki sospecha que justamente por eso, cada palabra la deja más estática, hasta el punto en que debe fijarse en su pecho para asegurarse de que respira.

Ahí está, el palpitante vaivén que le asegura que sí, que ella está viva y está _sufriendo_.

―Pero Shishio ―¿Es un pecado que le duela incluso la familiaridad con la que abandonó todo honorífico para con él?―, dijiste que… que yo era tu estrella fugaz…

Daiki no sabe si le repugna o le agobia este pequeño fragmento de cotidianeidad amorosa que descubre ahora. No realmente mientras ve cómo la relación de Suzume con su primo se hace trizas.

Cuando él no habla, ella toma de vuelta la palabra:

―Shishio… ¿me amas?

Es una flor al borde de un abismo. Un pajarillo con un ala rota.

La caída es inevitable. ¿Se estrellará contra las rocas? ¿O la recibirán gentiles manos?

―No.

Su vestido no está almidonado pomposamente, así que podría caer de rodillas con el más ligero soplo.

Empero, se mantiene de pie, aunque su cuerpo entero luzca al borde del colapso.

Daiki piensa que ahora es el momento; el momento para dejar de lado el consejo de su padre, de correr hasta ella, de protegerla del mundo entero.

Y antes de que pueda pensar en una forma de hacerlo, ella levanta la cabeza.

Sus miradas se cruzan, y él comprende que ella se piensa objeto de su burla.

Cuando vuelve a mirar a Shishio, solo murmura con una sonrisa a la que nublan numerosas nubes:

―Gracias por ser mi primer amor.

Sus pasos rápidos sobre el mármol y su salida sin un segundo de delación anuncian la lluvia.

La lluvia sobre su sonrisa rota.

* * *

_ Is it starting to break _

_ underneath my feet?_

Y ¿por qué está allí, cuando sabe que la tormenta se aproxima? Porque él lo sabe; sabe que Shishio mintió.

¿Por qué le importa tanto el desenlace de esta historia? ¿Por qué le importa que Suzume sonría de _verdad_ y no huya, no se aleje?

Shishio no se molesta en preguntarle en qué momento llegó a su mansión, en qué momento decidió espiar su conversación con Suzume.

No; sus ojos verdes solo lo escrutan sin decir una palabra. Explorando, escudriñando. Comprendiendo la información en su faz teñida de rojo y la sensación de asfixia que puede verse a leguas que experimenta.

―No puedo arriesgarla a algo así ―Daiki no comprende por qué se lo explica. ―Van a juzgarla, van a _quebrarla_… Sería mejor que esté con otra persona. Alguien de su misma clase social, alguien que la compren…

Él no comprende cuándo fue que sus dedos se cerraron en torno al cuello del saco de su primo.

―No podría importarme menos lo que sea que digas o hagas ahora, Shishio. Tomaste tu decisión.

Suelta su camisa. La atenta mirada de halcón de su primo.

―Ahora lidia con ella.

Mientras sale corriendo de la mansión, siente que el suelo se rompe, que todo se hunde.

Que él se hunde en los charcos de lluvia.

* * *

_You're so far away_

_ Am I just out of reach?_

Y la encuentra al fin. Sabía que no se iría, por eso la siguió hasta el bosquecillo de la mansión de Shishio.

Por eso se arrodilla a su lado, en medio del lodo, y la toma de los hombros. Ella lo mira con sus ojos enrojecidos, su rostro húmedo.

No esperaba que Suzume lo recibiese con los brazos abiertos, y a pesar de todo, tampoco esperó que lo apartase como lo hace ahora, irguiéndose súbitamente con las fuerzas que ya no tiene.

―Fue usted quien causó todo esto, ¿no es así?

Su voz está rota, y aunque acusa, no hay rabia. Solo comprensión.

Pero está equivocada.

―No es así ―Sus rodillas están empapadas con el barro y el musgo, y no le importa ahora mismo, postrado ante ella. ―Yo no dije nada.

Ella niega con la cabeza. No le cree. Él puede verlo.

_«Dejando que ella venga a ti, hijo.»_

Sí. Ella le creerá cuando quiera. Ella decidirá cuándo.

Sin embargo, él puede tenderle la mano.

―Señorita Yosano ―Ella no lo mira. ―Por favor, míreme. _Míreme._

Desea tomarla del rostro para obligarla a hacerlo, mas no lo hace; no lo hará jamás. Ella debe venir a él.

Si es que viene.

Las lágrimas vuelven, y Daiki se pregunta si hay alguna manera de guardarlas en un frasco y pretender que allí fue el dolor de ella, que no riega los campos y el camino de Shishio a su soledad.

―Si no me cree, eso está bien.

La sorpresa se dibuja en su cara, y Daiki está tan, _tan_ feliz de ver en sus facciones algo más que aquella indiferencia de hace semanas.

―Pero, se lo suplico ―Hace una pausa para que su voz no se pierda en el sonido de la lluvia―: déjeme ser su amigo.

Y es entonces cuando ella lo mira.

* * *

_ And while the world unravels_

_ we're kicking at shadows_

Cuando conoce a Shishio, piensa en una estrella fugaz. Es algo así, de hecho; él atraviesa la campiña inglesa montado en un corcel, y al verla allí, tirada en el pastizal con su tobillo hinchado, no duda un solo segundo en descender.

No piensa que ella podría ser nada más el cebo de un grupo de bandidos, ni piensa en que podría ser, incluso con las ideas más amables, una chica que busca un buen marido mediante la antigua técnica de pretender ser una pobre damisela en apuros.

Él no piensa nada de eso, y la auxilia y la monta en su caballo. La lleva hasta su hogar, y atiende su lastimadura personalmente.

Con sus manos grandes y suaves, suaves porque así son las manos de la nobleza.

No la deja ir de su mansión hasta que sana por completo, semanas después.

Pero entonces ya es tarde; él ya se ha robado su corazón.

Y no cree, no acredita lo que ve mientras él se aparece a la puerta de su casa y se postra en una rodilla frente a la mirada incrédula de su tío.

Desde entonces es de él.

_Fui de él_, se dice, porque ya no es nadie, ya no es nada más que un recuerdo pasajero como el de su prima Tsubaki en las reuniones.

Una estrella fugaz que se aleja.

Y por un momento, le parece verla en los ojos rojizos del muchacho que le suplica con todas sus fuerzas que lo mire.

* * *

A_nd everyone around us_

_ Is making up chaos_

Ella huye, sin embargo. Huye lejos de Shishio y de las manos que sujetaron tan delicadamente su rostro; lejos de Mamura y de las manos que secaron todas sus lágrimas.

Huye lejos, lo más lejos que puede: en el rincón más recóndito de la casa Yosano, hay una muchacha hecha harapos.

Una muñeca de trapo olvidada en algún lugar, y aunque no puede moverse ni hablar, sus oídos de tela todavía _oyen_ el caos que se aproxima como todos sus peores miedos hechos realidad.

Y cuando ella espera los reproches o algún otro ciclón con sus navajas afiladas contra su cuello, todo lo que recibe es un sastre.

Sí, el sastre que llega durante la lluvia y los truenos y el devastador tornado, mas no resquebraja las ventanas, no echa un solo retrato del príncipe que no rompió el hechizo ni arruga una sola carta de promesas desborradas por la humedad.

No, no hace nada de eso ―aunque _podría_, y ella solo lo miraría más rota, más cansada, más rendida―; únicamente toma con cuidado su cuerpo de trapo y cierra sus heridas con hilo de forma gentil, ¡oh!, de forma tan, _tan _gentil…

Cuando abre los ojos, al lado de la mecedora sobre la que reposa hay una mesa que sostiene una bandeja con té, y un joven dormitando.

Suzume siente las lágrimas, y luego las saborea en su lengua más que la crema de las seis de la tarde.

Su visión turbia solo se fija en las hebras doradas que se mueven en silencio cuando la brisa inglesa las revuelve.

* * *

_ Oh, I cannot find you_

Es cuando pasean por el pueblo, pisando tierra y miradas entrometidas que Mamura vuelve a sentir ese licor agridulce que Suzume no le hacía libar desde hacía rato.

Es una pregunta indiscreta la que gatilla el asunto.

―¿Quién es este joven, Suzume?

Es una vendedora cualquiera de la comarca. Meses atrás, Mamura no la consideraría digna siquiera de una respuesta.

Ahora, del brazo de Suzume, aguarda con ansias las palabras de la muchacha.

―Es mi amigo.

Es la respuesta que viene deseando de hace rato, y la cual le hace comprender apenas la oye que en realidad hubiese preferido otra.

En realidad, ya lo sabía desde antes; es solo que existe una diferencia abismal entre querer una respuesta como el molesto deseo de un dulce a la tarde, y anhelarla como se muere por un vaso de agua en el verano mediterráneo que Mamura recuerda vivamente de sus viajes.

Y aun así, como si fuese el dulce, él pretende que no le importa no tenerla.

No tener el sí y el amor y el cuerpo cálido de Suzume cuando el viento azota su rostro frío.

Porque él la busca desesperadamente.

Y ella no se deja encontrar.

* * *

_ I'm walking like I'm blinded_

_ Am I saying anything at all? _

_―_¿En qué piensas, Mamura?

No lo llama por su primer nombre, pero tampoco lo trata de «usted». Es el típico sentimiento agridulce que ella sabe provocarle.

―En…

_En las mujeres. En mamá. En ti._

Ha corrido una distancia considerable sin ver la meta, y para cuando se da cuenta, necesita mirar atrás.

¿Dónde ha quedado el Daiki que odia, desprecia a las mujeres?

¿El Daiki que las evita?

¿El Daiki que no se pregunta si los labios de Suzume son dulces o agrios o los dos?

―En nada…

Ella se detiene. Su brazo, enlazado al suyo, frena su cuerpo. Él la mira con su expresión fría de siempre. Ella ha estado suficiente tiempo a su lado como para saber que hay mucho más detrás de la máscara.

―Somos amigos. Puedes decírmelo.

Lo sabe, pero sus inseguridades son monstruos que prefiere batallar él mismo. No quiere arrastrarla a pronunciar palabras que valen menos que los gestos con los que ha ido matando, sin saberlo, despreciables criaturas que engarran su corazón.

Se imagina que un día será fuerte. Que un día no entornará los ojos en el minúsculo mohín que indica a Suzume que lo deje ir, que pase por alto su silencio, que finja ser ciega y sorda y que no espere oír palabras que él no pronunciará.

Sospecha, no obstante, que ese día está cerca cuando ella besa su mejilla y procede a hablarle de comida como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Él no huye ni se aparta.

Solo mira al cielo intentando disimular sus mejillas rojas.

Y este sonrojo, a diferencia de los anteriores, es cálido y agradable.

* * *

_You're so far away_

Suzume niega con la cabeza desde antes de que comience a hablar.

Su rodilla postrada en el suelo no puede sostener el peso de su corazón roto cuando ella abarca con las manos las de él y la cajita de lazo que sostienen.

Se siente estúpido, idiota, un reverendo y completo imbécil por haber pensado la noche antes que ella diría que sí.

―¿Es por Shishio? ―inquiere con su orgullo roto en la pérgola del patio de su mansión.

―Es por ti.

Considera que es una mentira. Una excusa típica de las mujeres por un segundo.

Luego recuerda que, aunque Suzume sea una mujer, antes que cualquier otro concepto carga sobre sus hombros su propia identidad. Que no le miente, que ella realmente quiere decirle algo cuando sugiere, cuando _declara_ que es algo relacionado con él siendo él y no con su primo siendo su primo lo que la ha llevado a rechazarlo.

Lo entiende segundos luego.

Él, el chico ingenuo que está sentado a su lado pero que bien podría estar del otro lado de un precipicio que observa a la luna en silencio, la ama.

Ella no.

* * *

_Far away from me_

Él la evita. Sabe que no debe, pero no puede rechazar la dulce paz de la reclusión en su mansión vacía ahora que su padre y su hermano están de viaje.

A pesar de todo, no resiste mucho; vuelve a acompañarla en sus paseos por el pueblo apenas tres días luego del «no» más duro de su vida.

―¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un almuerzo la semana que viene? Me gustaría… que estés a mi lado…

No tiene derecho a pedírselo, y ella no tiene por qué aceptar. No es su esposa, ni siquiera su _futura_ esposa.

Es una chica que lo ha rechazado.

―Iré contigo.

Y él sigue siendo el mismo desperdicio que la ama.

* * *

_Is it starting to break_

_underneath my feet?_

Las miradas queman, matan, cortan.

Pero a él no le importan. A Suzume quizá sí, por lo que él se asegura de tomar su mano en silencio por debajo de la mesa.

Finalmente, la avalancha avanza hacia ellos.

―¿Es que ahora la señorita Yosano ha cambiado de opinión? ¿O ha visto que el señor Mamura, aquí presente, gana cinco mil libras más al año que, digamos, cierto antiguo prometido de la señorita?

Antes de que Mamura pueda decidirse por un curso de acción apropiado, Suzume se levanta de la mesa y la abandona sin decir una palabra.

Shishio, quien había permanecido en silencio y negándose a cualquier contacto con ella o Daiki, la sigue.

Por una vez en su vida, Daiki acepta que no puede entrometerse entre dos personas hechas la una para la otra. Se ha mentido demasiado, se ha lastimado demasiado, y aun roto y herido y vendado con retazos de esperanza que él mismo ha hecho crecer en algún lugar todavía no del todo yerto en su pecho, encuentra fuerzas para ponerse de pie y soportar los comentarios sobre su ingenuidad y las mañas de «aquella bruja estéril».

Solo que no los_ soporta_, sino que les hace frente con las palabras más sencillas en las que su mente hasta entonces extremadamente racional puede pensar:

―Ella no me ama.

Nadie puede ocultar la sorpresa respecto a la bruja que aparentemente no se ha propuesto con suficiente ahínco tener a sus pies al inaccesible Daiki Mamura. Ven la oportunidad como propicia para recordarle que no puede tener hijos, que está condenado a no tener herederos que carguen con el legado de su sangre, que su padre extrañamente silente estaría decepcionado de él, y que mujeres las hay muchas y mejores para ser dignas esposas y madres…

De nuevo, Daiki dispersa las maliciosas volutas de humo de los caballeros y los húmedos siseos de las lenguas de las damas con las palabras más simples:

―Yo sí.

* * *

_Is it set in stone?_

_Could someone tell me please? _

Piensa de nuevo en Suzume. No puede dormir, su mente siempre conjurándola a ella y a sus necias trenzas. Debería sentir desprecio, si no hacia ella, al menos hacia estos sentimientos tan irrisorios; empero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo, si son los primeros que revolotean sobre sus ojos y saltitean sobre sus labios sedientos cada mañana?

Es la primera vez que se ha enamorado, y si bien el sentimiento ha naufragado en un mar mucho más tempestuoso de lo que él podría haber soportado, como el último marinero sobreviviente se aferra al mástil del barco ya hundido en una ola de nostalgia y desolación.

Tiene sus sueños, y no le bastan.

Tiene su soledad para llenarla de recuerdos de sonrisas perdidas que le causan un dolor físico.

* * *

_Am i all alone? _

El día de la tormenta más grande, la noche más oscura en que le anuncian a una muchacha calada hasta los huesos que pregunta por él aunque nadie en su sano juicio la pensaría conocida suya con el dobladillo de su vestido tan sucio y su cabello tan despeinado, Daiki corre escaleras abajo.

Suzume lo mira con ojos grandes y empañados en lágrimas, y Daiki se pregunta si ha ocurrido algo, si Shishio ha vuelto a fallarle, y si, de ser este el caso, debería sentirse enojado porque ella, sabiéndose la encarnación de todos sus sueños y debilidades, solo corre a sus brazos cuando algo malo ha ocurrido…

Es entonces cuando recuerda que es su amigo, que ya antes de amarla fue su amigo, y antes de su amor está ella, así que la recibe sin importarle la lluvia y la piel fría porque es _ella_ y él la ama más de lo que cualquier sentimiento de rabia o rencor injustificado pudiese echar raíces en su pecho.

―¿Qué ocurrió, Suzume? ¿Qué te hizo?

Siente su soledad desbaratarse en el mismo instante en que la acoge entre sus brazos, en que la carga hasta su cuarto porque cualquier idea de lo propio y lo impropio definitivamente no importa cuando ella está sufriendo y temblando tanto que sus labios no logran formular ninguna palabra, ninguna explicación o idea que pueda guiar a Daiki sobre el mejor curso de acción excepto arroparla y protegerla.

Pero como esos pajarillos inquietos, no hechos para vivir presos a los caprichos ajenos, ella se desenreda de sus brazos y antes de que Daiki pueda disculparse o preguntar o cualquier otra cosa, Suzume Yosano, el cielo y las flores y la lluvia que tiene por amigo al misógino herido que sufre por su propia estupidez y mala fortuna, encuentra su boca con la suya.

Daiki nunca se consideró a sí mismo un idealista ni un cobarde, pero allí está, soñando que los labios contra los suyos le dan todos los _sí, sí, sí_ que no había conseguido antes, que no se atreve a pedir ahora como una certeza por miedo a que el cielo se oscurezca y la lluvia cese y las flores se marchiten.

Tiene miedo, sí, y está nervioso, mas de todas formas la toma entre sus brazos y la deposita con suavidad en la cama. Piensa dejarla allí, cuidarla, separarse a regañadientes de su cuerpo, pero ella lo abraza y lo estira y lo _absorbe _porque cuando se trata de ella, él de todas maneras no tiene libre albedrío.

Le pregunta una o dos veces si está segura, y espera que sí, porque su corazón a estas alturas ha sido remendado demasiadas veces con tela de esperanza barata, y no cree poder resistir mucho más.

Suzume no lo decepciona, y cuando los ropajes se abren y caen, él besa cada rincón de ella con la curiosidad y trémula devoción que la inexperiencia atiza en su cuerpo. La inexperiencia que parece hacer lo mismo con Suzume, quien se sonroja de todas las tonalidades de rojo que él ha sentido alguna vez en su rostro gracias a la misma muchacha que lo atrae con sus finas piernas y sus dedos de pétalos sobre su pecho y sus hombros y su cara.

Daiki comprende por una noche lo que es la felicidad más absoluta mientras la tiene arqueando la espalda debajo de sí.

No quiere que la mañana llegue ahora que saboreó a Suzume y, lejos de haberse saciado, se piensa un anciano atado a la fuente de la eterna juventud por el resto de sus días.

No quiere que el cuerpo que reposa a su lado se le escurra de entre los dedos, de entre las manos, de entre los brazos.

No es que no quiera quedarse solo; es que no quiere quedarse sin ella.

* * *

_Am I just out of reach?_

Ella despierta minutos después de él. Los ojos se encuentran, y mientras los de ellas son insondables, él no puede dejar de cuestionar y preguntar. Al ver que no obtendrá respuesta, desliza el dorso de su mano por la mejilla amada. Quiere decirle que por favor no se arrepienta, que por favor no huya lejos de él y no lo evite.

Que sean amigos, aunque está seguro de que la amistad está perdida para siempre.

―No te respondí lo de anoche.

Él la escucha en silencio. Se pregunta de qué respuesta habla, y todo lo que se le ocurre fue lo dulce de su nombre ―no su apellido, su _nombre_― susurrado en su oído la noche anterior.

―Él no me hizo nada.

Suzume luce ausente. Daiki asiente, y espera a que siga hablando.

―El día de la reunión… te fuiste temprano.

No lo mira. Él espera.

―Te busqué. Luego de hablar con Shishio. Pero…

―¿Vas a casarte con él?

La pregunta hace que ella lo mire con una expresión sorprendida. Daiki sigue tranquilo, no deseando arruinar los últimos momentos a su lado. Ni siquiera piensa en disculparse mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.

―Creí que quedó claro… Dios mío, Mamura.

Soltándolo, Suzume se tapa los ojos con las manos. Daiki piensa que ha roto el hechizo, pero era una pregunta necesaria.

―No. No voy a casarme con él. Ya no, ya no podría…

Él solo escucha en silencio a la mujer que ama, dolorosamente consciente de que está tan cerca, y aun así le parece _tan_ lejana…

―Ese día te busqué y… me dijeron que te fuiste. Que no querías saber nada de una… una…

Daiki se yergue. Su mirada le deja en claro a Suzume que quiere oírla, que quiere saber.

―Una mujerzuela inútil. Shishio dijo que no dirías algo así de mí, que jamás…

Ignorando el repentino cariño hacia su primo, Daiki la toma del rostro y la besa antes de poder contenerse. La besa por todas las noches que no pudo, por todas las noches que desearía poder hacerlo. Suzume se quiebra entonces, y llora. No es como anoche; no es el llanto desesperado, son lágrimas y suspiros y él no sabe si es por tristeza o por soledad o arrepentimiento, pero las palabras se le escapan sin importar si es o no el momento adecuado:

―Te amo.

No le importa estar desnudo, no le importa que Suzume esté despeinada y con los labios hinchados, ni estar encima de su cuerpo en lugar de arrodillado frente a ella.

Para él, está igual de hermosa que siempre, si no más.

―Cásate conmigo. Por _favor_…

Es un ruego, una súplica aunque no crea alcanzarla ni siquiera ahora. La última esperanza, y Daiki sabe que se está lanzando al vacío.

Suzume baja la vista.

―Pero yo no puedo…

―No me importa.

Los ojos de Suzume brillan por un instante, y sus manos acuden a sus mejillas mientras lo besa, haciendo eco de las palabras que él había deseado fervientemente la noche antes contra sus labios.

―Sí, Mamura.

Él hunde el rostro sobre el hombro de Suzume porque aun entonces no quiere que lo vean llorar. Ella lo estrecha entre sus brazos, y termina de quebrar su espina dorsal que se deshace en temblores con dos palabras que le indican a Daiki que su salto no ha sido en vano:

―Te amo.

El vacío no está vacío como pensaba.

Está lleno, _atestado_ de plumas.

Y en el fondo, esperándolo sobre el lecho más suave, está Suzume.

La rodea con sus brazos.

Y, finalmente, la alcanza.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Reviews? Como dije antes, plz ignoren cualquier incongruencia ;_;**

**Jazz what do u think is this ok i tried i tried so hard and got so far... *LP playing ****in the background***


End file.
